On a data center network or an Internet network, to support better service experience, it is necessary to deploy a service routing network on the data center network or Internet network. The service routing network includes one or more service routers (SRs) and one or more service nodes (SNs) that are attached to each SR.
In the prior art, an SN and an SR to which the SN is attached are implemented inside a same system, for example, the SN is a module inside an SR system, and communication between the SN and the SR is private implementation. However, when a case such as an SN implemented by using an independent server, a virtual machine (VM) on a server, or a proprietary hardware device, that is, a case of an independent SN, exists on the network, service routing cannot be implemented.